Because I Love You
by NitzMalfoy
Summary: Harry has been captured and Draco's in charge of the interrogation. Seems like Draco has his own swee or not so sweet way of doing things...Slash..Don't like don't read...rated M for a reason


**Disclaimer : **I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to J K Rowling. Hope she'll let me borrow Draco for sometime

Enjoy..R&R..

**Because I Love You**

Harry felt a cold wave of wind overlap him. He opened his eyes slowly to find himself lying on cold stone floor, stark naked. He found ou that his arms and legs were spread wide and his ankles and wrists were chained to the floor. The room he was in was dark, but the smell made him feel that it was some sort of a dungeon. Desperate and scared, he started pulling at the chains.

"Awake already Potter", said a low seductive voice. This was follwed by a dry chuckle. The owner of the voice moved towards him with slow, calculated steps. Withba flick of a wand,fire started roaring in the fireplace, spreading light in the room.

"Malfoy?"

"Glad you remember, love." Draco was now sitting on his knees, next to Harry. His cold finger traced a rib across the golden boy's chest. A shiver ran through Harry's body. A smile of satisfaction lit on Draco's face. Harry's eyes were full of fear but he tried to keep his voice from breaking down.

"Fuck off Malfoy. Just - " Harry was caught in the mid-sentence by a rough brush of Draco's lips against his own. He let out a gasp at the sudden contact. Draco siezed the opportunity to let his tongue inside Harry's mouth. His tongue expplored every corner of his prisoner's mouth. Harry moved, struggling to move his face away but that only aggravated the blonde. Soon, a pair of hands grabbed Harry's face while the tongue continued its work with increased fervor. Draco then moved on to kiss along the smaller boy's jaw line.

"Oh please Malfoy stop it! Leave me alone"

"What fun would that be Harry? Come on you know I've waited all this time just for you, love. How can I let you go?"

"I'll do whatever you want, but please Malfoy"

"_You _are all I want Harry, and I have you now"

Draco's words sent a chill through Harry's back. Meanwhile, Draco's tongue moved up the boy's jawline to the sensitive spot behind his earlobe.

Harry squirmed but Draco paid no attention. He kept asking Draco to leace him but could not extract any other answer from the blonde, except a harsh bite into his skin everytime he spoke. Tears rolled down his eyes.

Draco, happy at the reaction he elicited from the brunette, started teasing him by tracing a way down his neck to his chest. One of his hands toyed with the smaller boys right nipple while the other stroked his perfectly round arse.

Harry gave up all efforts. This disappointed Draco. So, suddenly he squeezed his victim's arse, making him draw out a painful moan.

"Please leave me alone, what did I do to deserve this?"

"What you ask Potter!" replied Draco, his hands still working as before, gently stroking Harry, making him moan involuntarily. "You hurt me all these years. Imagine what it was like Potter, wanting you in my bed, and then watching you kiss those fucking girls you never bloody deserved. You were always mine and shall always be, Harry." Draco toyed with the name, speaking as if it was a nickname only meant for him to use. "But yes, you hurt me, more than words can tell and now you shall suffer"

He bit the boy's nipple harshly, drawing out blood. Then, he went back to tracing his path more towards the south of the brunette's body.

Harry felt an erection coming. Try as he may, he knew he couldn't prevent it. Suddenly, he felt cold fingers wrap around his dick. Draco competently stroked the nearly hard dick in his hand, knowing how much it was hurting the brunette. Smiling in satisfaction, he gave it a quick lick. But he realised he himself was going to come soon. This being said, he quickly let go, removed his jeans and boxers as fast as possible and entered Harry, his lips kissing the boy roughly and wildly.

That was the last straw. Harry broke down completely. When Draco got up and dressed, he saw Harry's tear stained face and smirked.

"Enjoyed Potter?"

"Now that you're done, please let me go, please" Harry's voice was now sounding like a hoarse whisper.

"What makes you think I'm done Potter?" Wih these words Draco left the room with an air of arrogance, leaving Harry crying.

Darkness descended back as the fire died out. Harry lay back his head, determined not to cry anymore. He felt as if Malfoy had shattered him to of Draco raping him flashed into his mind, even deepening the scars in his heart. To take away these images from his mind, he tried to remember how he had got here in the first place. He remembered going into the cave where Dumbledore had taken him earlier. He was looking around to get a clue of where the real locket could be. He was about to leave when he felt a wave of magic hit him from the backside. After that, he remembered nothing. Without knowing when, he fell asleep.

After what seemed to be a few minutes to Harry, he found himself being lifted up to sit on a chair. His hands were bound again, behind him this time. A slap on his cheek brought him to complete consciousness.

"Ah.. We've had enough of fun. Don't you think so, Harry?" Draco's pale finger traced a line from Harry's temples to his jawline. Harry felt a tremor in his back at the cold touch of the finger tingling his skin.

"Let's get down to work." The fear in the brunette's eyes changed to hatred and anger at Draco's words. "Oh, don't be annoyed, we'll have time for that too but not just now."

Harry turned his face away to avoid Draco's finger which still lingered on his cheek.

"So where's the Order's headquarters?" Draco's seductive voice changed to a harsh one.

"I don't know" answered Harry spitefully.

"Oh don't you?" SLAP! "I know you are the secret keeper so TELL ME NOW!"

Harry remained quiet earning another slap. A punch in his stomach followed it. Harry bent as much as his bonds allowed him, biting his tongue to prevent himself from screaming. Why didn't Malfoy just kill him? They both knew he woildn't say a word. But no. Another slap made him look up at the blonde with hate filled eyes. But, still no reply. Draco then changed his strategy.

"You know you can join us Harry and you'll have to face none of this, tell me where the headquarters are," he said softly. His hand moved to Harry's thigh, stroking gently. This elicited a moan from Harry. Tears swell in the smaller boy's eyes. A moment later, the hand was withdrawn.

Suddenly, Harry felt a cutting pain in his scar. The Dark Lord sailed into the room. He gave Harry a glance and then looked at Draco, smiling. Then he looked back at Harry, murmuring slightly to himself. He then waved his hand towards Harry.

The brunette felt as if he was reliving his last few memories of Draco touching him, hurting him. He was glad when, with a jerk, it was over.

"Well done Draco. Are you sure you still don't need anyone else on this?"

"No my Lord"

"But you'de better be careful with him. Because he'd rather not see light of the sun or you'll never see daylight again" Voldemort's tone made Harry shiver. He looked at Draco. The blonde looked a bit scared, but only a bit. His expression seemed more of resolute and the glint in his eyes showed a strong determination.

"I understand my Lord."

"Very well. Then I'll leave you with your _prisoner_." Voldemort smirked.

As soon as Voldemort left, Draco untied Harry's hands. He then took a few of the brunette's hair strands and put them in a vial he had just pulled out of his pocket. He put it back and stretched his hand towards Harry offering him another one. Everything happened so quickly that Harry's mind was unable to understand it all. He stared at the blonde's outsrtetched hand.

"Harry please drink this, we don't have much time, he'll be back in thirty minutes" Draco's voice was full of panic.

"You're helping me?"

"Seems so." Draco smiled, despite his worry. "Now please take this Harry"

Harry took the vial from Draco and drank the contents. The potion was a little bitter but tasted good. He felt his skin contracting. His legs felt as if they were being pulled. For a moment he thought this was another of Draco's plans to hurt him but soon he realized that this was actually the effect of polyjuice potion. When the uncomfort ended, he looked at Draco, but found his own look alike standing there.

"That, I think you must have figured out was polyjuice potion, now I am Harry Potter and you are Draco Malfoy."

Harry tried to get up but started to fall instead. Draco caught him and gently directed him to sit on the ground. He himself too sat besides him and drew out another vial from his robe.

"Here have this one, it's a strength reviving potion"

Harry obeyed without a word.

"Now listen carefully, it's quite a possibility that you won't found anyone outside but be careful. At the end of the corridor, take left go straigt ahe d until you find an old lamppost. From there, you'll find a thin trail in the forest. Follow that. You'll be out of the wards in ten minutes walk. Apparate away immediately. Now tie me here and leave."

"But you - "

"Just do as I say. And - uh - one more thing - I'm sorry Harry, I had to do what I did. Only when last night I told the Dark Lord that one phase of the _plan _was over, did he agree to release my mother to let her go to Malfoy Manor, there she can be safe. And I had to do what I did because I knew he would check your memories. I'm really sorry Harry."

Dumbfounded and a bit startled to see Draco's tears. Harry put his hand on Draco's.

"You're coming along with me."

"No. It'll be dangerous. Leave now."

"I can't leave you here"

"Do as I say. You're needed by the world. Only you can end this. Please Harry"

Harry was surprised at how Draco's expression had changed suddenly, in fact not changed but just faded away. His eyes looked at the ground while his face was expressionless. Harry got up. He tied up Draco and started to leave.

"Draco"

"Hmm"

"Thanks. And one question please?"

"Sure"

"Why?"

"Because I love you. Leave immediately, we don't have time"

Harry moved out, his demenour similar to a death eater called Draco Malfoy. As he reached the end of the wards and apparated those four words resounded in his head.

"Because I love you"


End file.
